Forgive and Forget
by I Am Awkward
Summary: Even if it was love at first sight, if he loves another, I'll leave so he can be happy. The motto to life is "Forgive and Forget". I hope he is happy because I will always be knowing that he is. One-Shot. Please read :


**Oh hey guys, well this is a one-shot that I've been having in my head and was never able to write. But now I finally have written it. Am I happy? Yes, yes I am. I finally got the stupid idea out of my head thank God. Well anyway….Read and review PLEASE**

**Oh and…**

**I DON'T OWN GAUKEN ALICE(:**

**Just making sure…I don't want to be arrested or anything like that so yeah… again…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

I could say the engagement started out horribly. Actually, it was way beyond that. Why? Because my fiancé, Natsume Hyuuga, strongly opposed to it. We hadn't actually met but he did. The reason, he loved someone else. She was kind and pretty and smart and perfect. I would see why he loved her, but I couldn't give up.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I was supposed to be engaged to Natsume Hyuuga because of an arranged marriage, but in the end, I'm married to another. I loved him so much that I wanted him to be happy with the girl he loved. For him, I'd sacrifice my happiness.

In the beginning of the arranged marriage, we didn't meet but I could hear his outraged screams behind his parent's door. He seemed crazy but I didn't blame him. Who wouldn't be when you were about to get engaged with someone you didn't know and you loved another. Everyone of course.

I'd say it was the same for me but I guess you could say it was love at first sight for me. I first met him at a park. It was a hot summer day, where the sun was going down. I was walking back from trying to escape my house (mansion) because I was never allowed to go out. I came across a little park and there he was, sitting on a swing playing with a small black kitten with a small but gentle smile grazing his face. He looked absolutely beautiful. Then he looked up at me. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but gasp.

His eyes were a beautiful crimson red. They were fiery but I couldn't help but be enhanced by it. He gave me a little smile and I smiled back blushing furiously. That's when I ran. I ran because my face was as red as a tomato and I didn't know why. I mean, I didn't even know him. But there I was, blushing a pinkish red color.

I rushed into my house and plopped on my bed thinking about him. He was perfect. Then not to long later, I realized he went to my school. In our prestigious school (we're rich), he was extremely popular with everyone. I was there, a normal girl that watched him from the sidelines. Everyday, I would glance at him every time I passed him.

About 3 months into my realization that he was at my school, I learned that I was engaged to him. When they told me and showed me a picture of him, my heart burst with happiness. I was getting married to the one I loved. I planned to meet him to discuss it but that didn't go well because he had a horrible fit and stormed out the room.

I followed him secretly and watched him sigh. That's when I walked out of the shadows.

"Are you really against it?" I asked quietly. He looked up and seemed to finally realize who I was.

"You…You go to my school don't you?" he asked. I nodded and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why are you so against it?" I asked sternly. He looked at me with pleading eyes and seemed to hesitate when he told me his answer.

"I'm in love with another." Those words seemed to pierce my heart but I kept it in.

"I see," I said, walking toward him. "What is she like?" I asked him curiously. He looked at me and sighed.

"She's pretty, witty, bright, smart, sweet, and I don't know, perfect," he said sighing once again. I listen and concluded that I couldn't match up to her. I didn't look elegant or pretty. I wasn't bright or smart. I wasn't close to perfect because I was a nobody.

"Do you want to marry her instead?" He looked at me with his brilliant crimson eyes and nodded. This time I sighed. I had to help him get out of this. No matter how much I loved him, I couldn't be selfish and the marriage wouldn't work out very well if only one person was in love. "How about, we start as friends and see if we can be more than that, just to make our parents happy," I said quietly. He looked at me and smiled. "If you know that we can't be more than that and you still love the girl you love, I will get my parents to cancel this engagement.

"That's brilliant," he said softly," But I know my feelings toward her won't change; but I'll do it to make my parents happy. We'll only marry if we are both truly in love okay?" he whispered. I nodded and held out my hand. He took and we shook as a sign of out deal.

We went on for about four months and started out as friends. Amazingly, that worked out extremely well. I loved being able to actually talk to him and not just watch over him. Day by day, I fell more in love with him and I hated it. I knew that if I got to close to him I would get hurt but I couldn't help it, he was just too perfect. He was nice, sweet, handsome, and everything a girl wants.

Sometimes I actually thought I had a chance of him falling in love with me until I met the girl he loved. Her name was Luna. Like he said, she was absolutely perfect. She was nice to everyone, smart, athletic, and extremely pretty. Even though she knew I was engaged to him, she treated me nicely like she treated everyone. And every time she was around him, he would be in a daze. He seemed so in love and every time I see the expression of longing on his face, my heart would break one by one.

About two months after that, we actually began to go out to see how it would work out. It was like a trial type thingy. Being with him though, I felt so beautiful, I felt more loved than I have every felt before.

Truth be told, he treated me like a princess and I loved it. He would take me out to dates, hold my hand, and everything couples do…well except for make out or kissing. Every now in then on our dates or when we were together, I thought I saw him staring at me and when I turned to see if he was, he would turn the other way. I promise though, I always saw blushes but it must have been my imagination.

* * *

><p>That's because one day, it all came crashing down. We had been dating for six months, so I bought him a gift and planned on confessing to him. When I walked to his room, I heard his voice. To my surprise and hurt, he was confessing to Luna. He knelt on one knee with such a loving look on his face while she looked at him like she was about to cry with her hands over her mouth, holding a ring.<p>

"I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with such love on his face. She nodded and hugged him.

Everything that I thought we might have had, came crashing down. All I could do was smile though. It was a trial right? We didn't actually love each other. That's a lie, he didn't actually love me. I smiled from outside in the shadows where I was once again and put the gift on the floor hoping he would find it later. Silently I walked out with tears streaming down my face. It was over.

I couldn't face him anymore. He never did know that I was there when he confessed nor did I want him to know. I was nothing in his life. Nothing. I sat isolated in my room clutching my heart. Love was such a pain, but I fell into it. He did try to call me often but I ignored them all. I couldn't hear his voice because then I would realize how much I missed him and then I would fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

><p>I called my best friend Hotaru, who knew about everything the whole time. I told her everything.<p>

"Hotaru," I muttered into the phone. Silence was at the end of the other line, but I knew she was waiting for me to go on," he still loves her. I think that I have to cancel the engagement. I don't want him to marry someone he doesn't love. That would be bad."

"Mikan," I heard her voice on the other line," Are you really going to give up? Are you really going to cancel everything and forget as if anything every happened?" I knew she didn't want me to be like this but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to be happy, so I would have to sacrifice my happiness.

"I realized that the reason to live is to forgive and forget," I said sadly before hanging up on her. Forgive and forget indeed. I had to cancel the engagement. I talked to my parents about it and they disapproved at first. Then I told them I would marry the second suitor they wanted me to be with, but I had to cancel the engagement first. They agreed knowing that I was going to be marrying another once I cancelled this engagement and so did I, but I was going to do it, for him.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to his mansion to talk to his parents about it. I didn't plan on facing him and luckily I didn't have to because he wasn't there. He was out at the time so God must have been answering my prayers. I went to their office where I knew they would be expecting me because I told them I needed to talk to them about something.<p>

"Mrs. Hyuuga, Mr. Hyuuga, I would like to cancel the engagement," I said staring them straight in the eyes. They looked at me and gasped. They were not expecting this.

"Why?" Mrs. Hyuuga cried. "Don't you love him?" she asked.

"I do very much," I replied. They looked at me confusingly.

"Then why are you canceling it?" Mr. Hyuuga asked. I looked out the window and a sad smiled grazed my face.

"He told the truth at the beginning of the engagement, he is in love with another. I don't want him to suffer being with someone he doesn't love. The woman he likes is absolutely perfect for him too," I said close to tears. Even though of this, I managed to smile. They looked at me expecting me to tell me the name. "Luna," I said," So I would like to cancel this. I don't want him to regret, but I want him to be happy with the one he loves."

"What will you do after this?" they asked.

I smiled and simply replied," I am engaged with another now. Once I officially cancel this engagement, I am to go to England and marry the prince that has asked for my hand in marriage."

"Are you going to be going soon?" they asked sadly. I nodded.

"Once I leave, I have a flight to attend to. I will be marrying him in two days.\."

"So soon?" they basically yelled.

"Yes," I glanced at my watch which I had on my wrist and said," I must take my leave now for my flight is in thirty minutes." I bowed and hugged them both before leaving. As I was leaving, Natsume was entering with his friends. Below a car waited for me.

"Mikan," he said looking at me. All his friends looked at me also. I smiled the sweetest smile I could muster up and whispered as I passed him.

"Goodbye." With that I left. Those last words I said to him before I made my way down to the car.

"Mikan!" he yelled going after me," where have you been? I haven't been able to reach you. Have you been ignoring me?" He rushed down the stairs to the car window and asked all these questions, ignoring his friends who were just staring at me. I smiled at him and suddenly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," I said faintly. He looked at me with disbelief. He didn't say anything and just stared at me. I knew he didn't feel the same way, but I had to confess to him before I moved on. With the silence that hung in the air, I knew what it meant, so I looked at my driver and nodded. He nodded back and started driving.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled desperately," Wait!" I looked at him from the mirror but didn't stop. Bye, Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the wedding….<strong>

I looked at myself in the mirror. A white simple, yet beautiful silk dress cascading around my body showing curves I didn't even know I had. On my face was natural makeup that was also simple but seemed to beautifully enhance my face. My hair gently curled and placed on the top of my head, arranged with white flowers. I looked at myself, I looked beautiful. 'If only it was Natsume I was marrying,' I could help but think to myself. I sighed to myself.

Why was I thinking about someone who didn't love me? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't I meet the prince of England first? The Prince, whom I met when I first arrived in England, was absolutely dashing. His eyes, bluer than the see while his hair was a beautiful blonde color, he was beyond handsome, like Natsume.

The only difference though, is that he loved me at first sight like I loved Natsume. Even though I barely knew him, once we talked, we got along perfectly. He was sweet and every time he talked, his eyes sparkled beautifully. He was perfect like Natsume too and he loved me.

Even though I met him just recently, it was like he was meant for me. He liked everything I did and we seemed to fit perfectly. Except for one thing, I couldn't forget about Natsume. Maybe, maybe, if I did get married to the Prince, I would fall in love with him instead and so here I am, marrying him.

My "mother-in-law" came in my room and smiled a delighted smile. "You look absolutely beautiful," she said with her sweet British accent. I smiled and replied thanks and looked at myself once again in the mirror. She came up to me and held my hand and smiled. I smiled back at her and then my mom came into the room.

"You look absolutely beautiful," she basically squealed. My "mother-in-law and I exchanged glances and busted out laughing. I walked to my mom and hugged her. She hugged me back and I could feel her smiling. "You'll get over him," she whispered into my hair. My eyes widened but I nodded. I would, as long as I don't see him for a while.

"Time to go," my "mother-in-law" said smiling. I nodded and held onto my "father-in-law's" arm. As the "Wedding March" began to play, we walked down the aisle. I looked at the alter and saw the Prince. I smiled and looked down, when I looked at the waves of guests, I thought I saw raven. I gasped a little, but then shook it off. It could have been anyone, until I saw a guy with raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes staring at me.

It was Natsume. He was dressed in a tux, which he look absolutely handsome in, but by his side was Luna. She stood close. I averted my gaze and looked back at the alter. I smiled once again at him while he smiled back blushing. I giggled slightly as I walk up to the alter to stand next to him. He reached his hands out and I took them.

The whole ceremony was long, then the priest said," Anyone who opposes to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." 'Of course no one would oppose,' I thought to myself, until I heard a voice.

"I oppose," the voice said and everyone gasped. We all looked to who it was; it was Natsume. I gasped silently as he walked up the aisle. "I do," he said once again. He looked me in the eyes as I looked in his. I broke away and looked at Luna, who looked broken, sad, and everything in between.

"Why?" I whispered.

He looked in the eyes and said," Because I love you too." Once again the guests gasped. If it weren't for it being my wedding to another person, I would've jumped into his arms and kissed him like a mad woman, but I didn't. Why? I couldn't because when I looked at the price, he looked as if I went to Natsume, he would break down and cry. I looked over at Luna who was already crying, which was definitely not from happiness.

Then I realized, she loved him, but why didn't Natsume love her. He said his love wouldn't change, but why is saying that he loved me when I saw him confess to her. Natsume took my hand and I retreated. He looked at me with startled eyes.

"Natsume, I know how much you love her and how much she loves you…you shouldn't sacrifice your happiness for someone you don't even love," I smiled and continued," Be happy, I'll be fine." He opened his mouth as to say something but I didn't let him. I silenced him and told the preacher to continue. I looked back at the Prince and smiled. He looked like the happiest man alive and I was the one who made him that way. I looked at Luna and smiled too and urged her to take Natsume.

After we exchanged rings and 'I dos', we had a reception.

"Mikan," Natsume said grabbing my arm as I talked to some other people. "Can I talk to you?" I bid the people I was talking too adieu and walked with him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked sadly," I thought you loved me? But then you left. Did you really love me?"

"I still do and I really did, but Luna is waiting for you, be happy," I said giving him a charming smile and a playful punch on the arm. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm again.

"I think I fell in love with you," he suddenly said. My eyes widened. "If you didn't love me, why would you leave this necklace for me?"

"I'm sorry." Those words fell out so suddenly that I was surprised. His eyes widened also. "There is no more time for thinking," I said," I'm married already. If you said this while I was still in Japan, I would have run into your arms without hesitating, but I can't now. I'm married Natsume. Even though it was an arranged marriage, he was in love at me at first sight as I was with you. I don't want him to feel the same thing I felt; the one you love in love with another. Do you know how much it hurts Natsume? Also, the necklace, I was going to give it you and then confess that I loved you," I said suddenly chuckling," But I found you confessing to Luna. That's when I realized how much you truly loved her and I couldn't let you be miserable and be with someone you didn't love."

"I do love you, when I confessed to Luna, I thought it was right. I seriously did because I loved her for so long. But when I did, you popped up in my mind. It was weird but you did." he said quietly.

"Forgive and forget Natsume, it is the motto to life. Even if I am still in love with you, I can't turn back time and cancel the marriage nor can I divorce him. I just married him and if I were to do such a thing, I would be a hoe. I couldn't be that. Be happy Natsume. Be happy with Luna, she loves you like you love her."

"I don't love her, I love you," he said looking at me with those beautiful crimson eyes. I shook my head.

"Be happy Natsume, I'm sorry, but be happy," I said then walked away with tears in my eyes. It wasn't or me, it was for his happiness. For his freaking happiness and then he has the nerve to say he loves me after I get married. No, I'm married now, I couldn't be with him. Now I'm officially out of his life.

He will forget about me, he will. He will forget about me and once again fall deeply for Luna because they belong together. Even if I love him now, I will lock the emotions that will flow through my body for him to be happy. Yes, I love him deeply, but its for him. For him. I will keep telling that to myself until he is truly happy, even if I still love.

I will be with another. The Prince I married. He is dear; yes he is, because he will be the one that helps me lock up my emotions from ever coming out again. I will fall in love with him even if I have to force myself to do so. I will, so he can be truly happy and he will.

Everyone has a true love at first sight like I had with him and like the Prince had with me and how he had with Luna. Since he has such a chance to be with his first love, he should grasp it. Not everyone can marry their first love, it's rare. I hope though, that he will always will remember that...

I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>MUST READ PLEASE<strong>

**Sooooo….how was it? It took me so long to write this….but…**

**If I get 15 reviews or more, I'll make a sequel in Natsume's point of view. So review if you want the sequel(:**

**But thanks so much for reading it because I really appreciate it. **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW(:**

**~anim3gurl**


End file.
